Spike, your such a bad liar!
by JungleCat
Summary: A little ending added to round it up on a cute note.
1. Default chapter

~~~~~"Enthralled" by NautiBitz  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/my/nautibitz/enthralled.html  
  
That was the inspiration and I hope everyone goes and reads the original idea. Thank you!~~~~  
  
  
  
"You are SUCH a bad liar Spike!" laughed Buffy over Willows Kitchen table.  
  
"You don't believe me? Your loss." He muttered a bemused expression on his handsome face.  
  
"What are you two arguing about now?" asked Joyce who had stuck her head in from the living room.  
  
"Spike thinks he can mind control things like Dracula could."  
  
"It isn't hard Pet. Just need to know the trick to it that's all. Most master vamps can do it. Hell Peaches can do it!"  
  
Joyce just laughed and wandered back into the living room where the rest of the scoobies were hanging out and watching the movie. The Princess Bride. Joyce could never help crying when it seemed like Wesley had died. Back in the kitchen the argument raged on.  
  
"Do you want me to prove it then pet?" Asked the Blond vampire.  
  
Buffy frowned and thought about that. She had a pretty strong will, and if it didn't work she could poke fun at him about it forever, but if it DID work. he could make her do something really unpleasant. In the end pride gave way to common sense.  
  
"Fine, Prove it!"  
  
Spike stood and walked into the living room and looked around, his eyes fell on the little redheaded witch. He knew she trusted him, she'd let him do it.  
  
"Hey Red, need a favor." He said.  
  
"Hmm? What's up Spike?"  
  
"I wanna hypnotize you with my funky vampire ness. Buffy doesn't believe I can do it."  
  
"Oh. As long as you promise not to make me do anything dumb."  
  
It still amazed the gang how well Spike and Willow got along. Always looking out for one another and making sure the other was OK.  
  
"Deal. Ummm. lesse. sit over there on the chair and I'll sit on the couch." He instructed.  
  
Willow moved to where she was asked and Buffy stood watching. She wasn't sure how she felt about Spike having any kind of power over Willow but he was more or less a 'friend' now and her mum loved him so she really couldn't say much.  
  
Spike cleared his throat and gazed at Willow with his huge hypnotic blue eyes. Willow felt like she was falling into a pool of icy water, but it wasn't cold. She became completely lost in his eyes; it was like she could hear him in her mind.  
  
Willow. you trust me don't you pet. came his soft voice, melodic in her mind.  
  
Willow simply nodded.  
  
Get up and come sit on my lap, pet. I wont hurt you.  
  
She moved, jerkily as if some spastic puppeteer had control of her strings. She sank into his lap and gazed up into his eyes.  
  
Give the Slayer the finger Pet. you know you want to  
  
Spike chuckled softly as, with a bemused and gentle expression, Willow gave Buffy the finger. Xander nearly fell off the couch laughing and Buffy nearly died.  
  
"Let her go!"  
  
"Gimme a moment. This is fun!" he grinned and looked down at Willow.  
  
Willow.for the next 24 hours, you will say absolutely everything you think. Do you understand luv?  
  
Willow nodded and Spike grinned. He raised a hand to her hair and gently pulled her against his chest so her cheek was resting against his chest.  
  
Wake up Pet  
  
Willow blinked and looked up at Spike before giggling a little. Then she looked at Buffy and smacked Spike in the chest.  
  
"Buffy!!! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it! It was him!" she babbled.  
  
Buffy laughed and waved her hand in the air.  
  
"S'ok. We all know Spike is an asshole. How come you've never used this on me before?"  
  
"I have some sense of fair play. Don't want to beat a zombie Slayer."  
  
Buffy thought about that for a while and decided maybe Spike had more morals than she gave him credit for. Willow made to get out of Spike's lap but he held her there gently but firmly.  
  
"You're keeping me warm pet, don't move." He said softly.  
  
"But you're always cold, and sitting on you makes me all tingly." Willows eyes went wide and she clamped a hand over her mouth.  
  
Spike nearly fell out of the chair taking Willow with him. Wow, he didn't mean for THAT to happen. maybe he should take that thing off; he didn't mean to embarrass the chit.  
  
"I did NOT just say that!!! I didn't! Oh no. oh God. Please let me go Spike" She looked up at him pleadingly.  
  
Spike frowned a little and touched the tip of her nose with his index finger before leaning in to whisper in her ear.  
  
"What if you make me tingly to pet.?"  
  
Willow gave a startled yelp and fell from Spikes lap as the idea of them 'tingling' together made certain bits of Spike stand up and pay attention. Spike looked down in embarrassment and offered Willow a hand.  
  
"Sorry pet. it's my fault. I made it so you'd say whatever you thought. I didn't mean to embarrass you like that; just thought I'd get lucky and you'd think something mean about Chubs or the Slayer. I'll take it off."  
  
Willow took Spikes hand and he was in her mind again.  
  
Willow. Can you hear me baby? He asked.  
  
Willow nodded. Spike couldn't help himself.  
  
Willow. do you have feelings for me?  
  
Willow nodded again. Spike took an unneeded breath.  
  
If I kissed you, would you kiss me back?  
  
Willow nodded. Spike shifted in his seat.  
  
All right Willow, Wake up, your completely normal and you don't remember this conversation  
  
Willow opened her eyes again and looked up at Spike, very deliberately she thought about jumping his bones. Nothing came out of her mouth. Good.  
  
Spike smiled his best 'heart melting' smile at her and brushed a lock of hair behind her ear.  
  
"I'm sorry Pet. I really didn't mean to embarrass you. Are we still cool?"  
  
Willow's heart melted and she gave him a gentle hug.  
  
"Course, we're always cool. just. don't do that anymore, it feels. strange."  
  
Spike could smell exactly how 'strange' it made her feel and he was pretty sure she knew it.  
  
"Sure thing Red, I'm really sorry."  
  
Shea 


	2. 

"Spiiiike!" Called Willow in annoyance, "Oh, you come out here right now you… you… dead thing!"  
  
Spike grinned to himself. OK, so he'd been talked into playing hide and seek, but his pride demanded that if he were to play a stupid kiddie game, he at least had to win! Willow had been hunting for him for about half an hour and had walked right past him repeatedly. The problem with playing hide and seek with a vampire, is they don't have to breathe, making use of the fact, Spike found the perfect hiding place.  
  
He had carefully taken half the washing out of the basket and folded it into the cupboards, climbed in and arranged the rest of the recently washed clothes over the top of him. He could see through one side of the basket and had watched Willows bare feet walk by several times, each time resisting the urge to laugh.  
  
"Oh FINE, I give up!" she yelled, stamping her foot right next to Spike's head.  
  
Spike grinned and launched himself up from the basket bowling Willow over and tickling her mercilessly. Willow screamed, but her fear turned quickly to annoyance and then glee as she sent her own fingers on a tickling mission leaving both of them gasping for breath on the floor.  
  
"I win Pet!" said Spike triumphantly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah…" conceded Willow, even though she thought it wasn't fair that he couldn't breathe, she found him in the fridge once!  
  
Willow smiled up at the ceiling. She hadn't had a friend like Spike in a very long time and she found it a lot of fun. Sure it usually took some persuasion and the promise of hot chocolate to get him to play hide and seek or watch Disney movies, he always ended up doing it. Despite what he might have her believe, he loved it too!  
  
"Alright Pet, are we don't with hide and seek now?" he asked, still flat on his back next to her.  
  
"Yeah, I can't beat you, you can smell me!"  
  
"Not my fault you use strawberry shampoo love." He grinned at her.  
  
Willows hand flew to her hair and she sniffed at it experimentally. He was right she had to admit; she really did smell like fake strawberries. Spike laughed at her sniffing her own hair and rolled onto his side to look at her.  
  
"So, what now?" he asked.  
  
"Well, it's almost dark, so I should get some shoes on and we should go to the magic shop."  
  
"Tired of me already pet?" he asked, only half joking.  
  
"Never!" she exclaimed emphatically, "I mean…no, but we said we'd be there!"  
  
Spike smiled and taped the end of her nose with his index finger.  
  
"Alright, let me find my bloody shoes and we'll go." He grumbled.  
  
Willow knew he was only joking, and she made her way into the living room and found her own shoes. She pulled one the slip on sandals and watched Spike struggle into his army style boots. She giggled when he overbalanced and bell flat on his butt.  
  
"I'll thank you not to laugh Red…" he growled at her good-naturedly.  
  
"Sorry," she tried hard to control herself, "Sorry Spike… not funny. No funnies at all!"  
  
Spike just looked at her and got to his feet, he wasn't even game enough to comment on that one. He held his hand out to her and helped her off the couch. Willow smiled and didn't even seem to notice when he didn't give up possession of her hand once the started to walk towards the magic shop. 


End file.
